1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for increasing, monitoring, measuring, and controlling perspiratory water and solid loss at reduced ambient pressure, for medical treatments and therapeutic applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normal human body temperature is maintained at a constant lever of 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit by convective, radiant, conductive, and evaporative heat loss. When the ambient pressure is reduced the heat loss through convection is reduced, and the human body compensates by increasing evaporative heat loss through the sweat glands. While an individual is at rest in this reduced pressure environment, the extent of that individual's heat loss from perspiration through millions of sweat glands will increase by several hundred percent. This heat loss due to perspiration will increase even further if that individual undergoes physical exertion, when there is an increase in the individual's metabolic rate, or when there is increased blood flow through the skin. Environmental factors can also be altered to effect perspiratory loss including ambient pressure, temperature, humidity, and the rate of air movement and quantity of air molecules in contact with the subject.
Heretofore, numerous methods and apparatuses have been developed to increase heat loss through perspiration by increasing ambient temperature in a closed vessel or chamber, Such disclosures have not, however, reduced ambient pressure or modified other environmental factors to effect this heat loss. Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to increase the efficiency of inducing heat loss through evaporation by reducing ambient pressure and modifying other environmental factors in the chamber or vehicle where the occupant is undergoing treatment.
Prior methods and apparatuses have also been disclosed which are designed to operate at predetermined or minimally adjustable set points without any ability to control or otherwise modify the atmosphere inside the chamber or vehicle. Further these previous disclosures have been designed without any means of monitoring the vital functions of the occupants inside the chamber. Accordingly, additional objects of the invention is to provide both apparatus and means to allow precise control of the environmental factors inside the chamber and to accurately monitor and control the vital functions of the occupant(s) inside the chamber.
The loss of body-water and solid matter through sweat glands is similar, albeit substantially less efficient, to the waste removal process performed by the kidneys. When the kidneys are damaged, this waste removal process must be artificially performed through the process of renal dialysis, a time-consuming, expensive, and cumbersome procedure. It is anticipated that research testing will confirm that this invention will provide a cost effective, non-invasive method for treatment of a patient in renal failure. As such, patients in renal failure can be maintained in relative comfort for an indefinite period of time while awaiting a renal transplant, or for the return of renal function. Accordingly, another object of this invention is to provide a reasonable alternative to renal dialysis.
The present disclosures also includes a method and a unique software program and algorithm which allow for the precise determination of electrolyte loss and replacement requirements. This methodology may be used to process multiple date inputs to determine the quantity of sweat water and solid loss on a continuous basis.
The characteristics of this invention substantiate numerous other advantages and applications not anticipated by the prior art including, without limitation:    1) Providing a method for cleansing the body of the build up of toxins and impurities that contribute to the aging process;    2) Providing a method for detoxification and cleansing of circulating exogenous and endogenous toxins. Flushing the body of toxins through increase perspiration while in the chamber can effectively treat many forms of poisoning;    3) Administering hyperbaric oxygen to an occupant in the chamber;    4) Providing a method for use in the treatment of renal failure    5) Providing a method to correct fluid and electrolyte imbalances;    6) Providing a method for use in the treatment of chronic heat failure;    7) Providing a method for treating various hepatic failures;    8) Providing a method for the treatment of acute drug overdose;    9) Providing a method for the treatment of acute and chronic poisoning; and,    10) Providing a method of purging of medications when complications or side effects develop.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of apparatus, methods, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.